What If?
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: What If Milah never left Rumplestiltskin? What would their lives be like? Well this is that story. A mixture of AU & Cannon events. Please read and review and most of all enjoy. Romance/Family/Drama


**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Once Upon a Time that right belongs to the respectful owners.**

Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel set in his work when a pair of hands covered his eyes. Rumple didn't have to guess to know who had entered his shop. The small soft hands were warm and gentle. He smiled inwardly as he halted in his work.

"Milah?" Rumplestiltskin inquired.

"Not fair Rumple! How is it that you always know it's me?" Milah exclaimed. Her voice held mock indignation. On her face there was a fake pout.

Rumplestiltskin gently removed Milah's hands and turned around to face her. He smiled at her in his usual friendly manner. Milah was one of the few people in their village that actually spoke to him. Most people only saw him as a coward and the son of a coward. Milah wasn't like the others though as a child when the other children had shunned him Milah had been his only friend.

"Because I just do Milah." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"I came by to collect the order for my mother." Milah told Rumplestiltskin.

"I thought so." Rumplestiltskin smiled. He got up from the spinning wheel and went to the table where he kept his finished orders. He located the parcel that contained the order and walked over to Milah and handed it to her.

"Oh thank you so much Rumple." Milah gushed. She quickly kissed Rumplestiltskin on the cheek and walked over to the door. Milah stood in the doorway and turned to face Rumplestiltskin.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you Milah?" Rumplestiltskin wondered.

"Actually I was wondering if you were going to be attending the Harvest Festival tonight?" Milah asked.

"I don't know. If I go or not I doubt that it would matter." Rumplestiltskin told Milah.

"It matters to me Rumple you should go. You're just as much a part of this village as the rest of us." Milah scolded.

"If you insist I will go, but I don't see the point in it." Rumplestiltskin conceded.

"I do insist. I have to go before I am missed, but I shall see you tonight." Milah said. She turned and walked out the door humming merrily as she went.

Rumplestiltskin sighed and placed his hand on his cheek where Milah had kissed him. Rumplestiltskin would deny it if anyone where to ask, but over the years he had developed feelings for Milah. She had grown into the prettiest girl in their village. He loved her long dark brown hair and big gray eyes. He especially loved her smile.

There was no way though that they could be together. Rumplestiltskin wasn't a fool someone like Milah deserved better than him. Even if he had the courage to ask for her hand there was no way Luke the local Blacksmith would approve of him. No father would want their daughter to marry the town coward.

Rumplestiltskin went outside and made his way to the sheep-pen. He went about tending to them. The sheep were always happy to see him. Sometimes he enjoyed their company more than people's. At least the sheep didn't judge him.

Rumplestiltskin went back inside and took a seat at his wheel. He still had time to get ready for the festival so he decided to finish the work he started before Milah had interrupted. Rumplestiltskin watched the wheel as it turned. It would sound silly to other if he were to tell them, but he found watching the wheel spin rather soothing. It helped him to forget, to forget about his father, being a coward, and the fact he was now truly alone in the world.

The two spinster sisters that his father had left him had died when he was about sixteen. Rumplestiltskin had to fend for himself since then. He long since given up hope on seeing his father again. He wanted to forget all about the place called Neverland. Rumplestiltskin never told anyone about what had happened.

Even if he had no one would have believed him they would have thought him mad. What would anyone think if they were told you had traveled to magical place and saw your father turn into a boy? Rumplestiltskin never even told the spinsters. He tried hard to forget about the shadow that had taken him back home. Malcolm Rumplestiltskin's father had abandoned his son for a second chance at youth.

Rumplestiltskin allowed himself to become lost in his spinning. He would just focus on the wheel turning and let his mind empty. Rumplestiltskin would indeed go to the festival tonight and perhaps it wont go nearly as bad as he imagines. Rumplestiltskin made up his mind he no longer wanted to be known as the town coward.


End file.
